Mandrakes and Broomsticks
by x-Full-Time-Dreamer-x
Summary: I'd rather go with a Mandrake than you Potter." - History of Magic brings its fair share of heated arguements as Remus Lupin reflects on the relationships emerging between his friends. One-Shot. Please R&R if you have time!


Mandrakes and Broomsticks

It's just a short one, probably my last until I get a chance to get the longer stories onto the computer. Please R&R if you have time!

For anyone who is interested, currently I'm working on two longer stories. The first is set in the Weasley twins time, so a bit before Harry and the other follows the crazy mixed-up lives of the girls behind the Marauders whilst they were at Hogwarts – see how their untold story affected the way that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are today…

For all your reviewers, thank you so much! I will reply to your questions, comments etc hopefully soon!

**Mandrakes and Broomsticks**

It was a well known fact that James Potter was obsessed with Lily Evans. Equally recognised was the fact that she despised and rejected him on a daily basis.

Ever since that fateful day in fifth year when he had first hinted at a date, Lily had taken every possible opportunity to ensure that his "already ego inflated head didn't drag any further on the floor."

In the last week, James had counted thirteen rejections, and it was only Monday afternoon. The Marauders were currently relaxing in the back row of the classroom, counting down the minutes until the end of History of Magic.

Peter sat silently, smiling occasionally, his eyes in constant awe of James and Sirius who were trying and failing to gain the attention of the girls in front of them. Remus Lupin, on the other hand, was lent forward on the desk, deep in thought as he watched the scene.

Lily Evans was becoming more and more agitated by the quill that was running up and down her spine, thanks to the infamous James Potter, whilst desperately trying to take notes from the board. Her friend, Amber Hughes, who Sirius had claimed as 'his property' to the entire male population of Hogwarts, was attempting to stifle a laugh. Sirius smirked at her coyly and begun the same process with his quill, but was hit by a lazy hex from her wand. Unfortunately, his attempts had been even more unsuccessful than James', with Amber only acknowledging his existence when she cursed him.

"Oh I'm going to marry that girl some day…" Sirius sighed as James sniggered.

Lily finally lost her patience and, twisting around in her chair, she flashed her emerald green eyes dangerously at him.

"It's a wonder Potter, that you can even pass this class when your quill seems to be doing anything but writing." she snapped, turning around again as Amber nudged her.

"What can I say, Evans? I'm just a naturally talented, impressive and devilishy handsome young man. Care to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" he smirked.

"I'd rather go with a Mandrake than you Potter." Remus chucked to himself, as Sirius began his attempt.

"Fancy going on a date with Gryffindor's star beater, eh Hughes?" he suggested slyly.

"Not until you remove that broomstick from up your arse Black." she stated calmly, glancing up at the board and resuming her note taking.

Remus had noticed Lily's insults were becoming weaker each day, but Amber was still on form – showing no signs of resistance to the egoistical, arrogant jerk that she believed Sirius Black to be.

He watched Lily as she held her head in her hands thoughtfully, now completely oblivious gazing out of the window. It amazed Remus how she could switch between worlds so quickly nowadays. He'd begun to notice the changes in Lily's behaviour so slowly, that at first they just seemed like a natural transition into sixth year. But now, he was left wondering whether they meant a whole lot more.

Lily still glared in resentment at James, but her eyes seemed to soften slightly befote she looked away. Amber had told him, as apparently he was "the only Marauder she could stand", that her pre-dawn runs around the grounds had begun to get longer and she'd even brought 'The Beginner's Guide to Quidditch' – even though she claimed to hate the sport with a passion. She'd been to a Hogwarts game for the first time three weeks ago and James had nearly fallen off his broomstick and missed the Snitch when he spotted her in the crowds.

Sirius had claimed he'd seen her in the corridor hexing a Slytherin for bad-mouthing the Gryffindor Seeker, when he'd snuck back from pranking the Slytherin Quidditch team. Even Peter had commented that she didn't seem to have the same resileience anymore. But Remus had noticed the most. Especially how her face no longer showd disgust when Potter walked into a room. Anyone would think Remus the crazy, obsessed stalking type – but he had 'girl problems' of his own, namely Ruby Peters.

It was the small things that made the difference.

But, to Lily, James Potter was still a childish, arrogant idiot and to him, she was obsession. Remus had always suspected she was a lot more than that, but James could never afford to lose his womanising status.

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of the lesson ad Remus gathered up his books. Black smirked and patted him on the back, as he offered an arm to take Amber to Charms. Instead, she smacked him on the head with her text book and smiled sweetly at him, before tugging a frustrated Lily out of James' grasp. Both boys shrugged and followed behind the girls. Peter scurried off down the corridor towards the library.

Remus sighed and passed through the doorway, smiling at a grinning Ruby who had just emerged from the class opposite and contemplating the best way to get Lily to accept his friends overly dramatised speeches without cursing and hexing him into the next century. Life was anything but easy for Remus Lupin.

He hoped they'd both just grow up soon and realise that there's a very thin line between love and hate…


End file.
